


Dog Tags

by LillithFox14



Series: Johnlock Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Secret Johnlock, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Is A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: More Secret Johnlock fluff because I love it and there is not enough out there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Lestrade sees Sherlock wearing dog tags and decides to investigate, not knowing what he is going to find.

It was one of those rare sunny days in London and here they were working on a case. Sherlock was too stubborn to leave without his overcoat, but at least he left the scarf behind. It was the lack of the item and the sunlight that brought his attention to what was around the detective's neck. He watched him lean over the victim, absorbing all of the information that the rest of them missed, then something reflective caught his eye. It was a silver beaded chain with something that he couldn't make out hanging on the end. Before he could come in closer for a better look, Sherlock straightened and started to list off his deductions. 

The flood of vital information was enough to distract him, so much so that he forgot about the necklace until later that night. He didn't know why it stood out to him, lots of men were jewelry nowadays, but he'd never noticed it before and maybe it was supposed to stay that way. It was only by chance had he noticed it in the first place, it had been carefully tucked into his shirt before slipping out. He made a mental note to ask about it the next case they worked together.

* * *

It didn't take long for the next case to come. The scarf had made its return along with the crappy weather, so he had no luck getting another look at the necklace. They got so busy with work, he completely forgot what he wanted to ask him. It was only on the next case that he remembered. Sherlock had been pushed into someone's covered swimming pool while chasing the suspect through a local neighborhood. He had been forced to take off his soaking coat and scarf, leaving him in a once white but now translucent dress shirt. He was finally close enough to get a good, long look at the necklace and he almost could not believe what he was seeing. _Dog tags?_

He racked his brain for _any_ reason why _Sherlock_ of people would have dog tags. There was no chance that he had ever been in the army and he knew from multiple conversations with Mycroft that they didn't have any close family enlisted either. He tried to get closer without alarming the detective, in case he was right about him hiding it all this time, in order to see if he could make out the name on the tags. But he was thwarted, again, by his ability to get up and disappear into a random cab. There was little chance that he was going to let this one go, his curiosity only grew with the newfound information. He _would_ get answers.

* * *

He formed the perfect plan, it absolutely guaranteed his success. While Sherlock was not social by any stretch, he never turned down a drink. His personal theory is that he liked reading people while they were drunk and while he was drunk, it made them more challenging to read. Whether that was true or not didn't matter at the moment, they were in the pub and having a few drinks. He waited until he was on his second drink before ambushing him with his question, he was a bit of a lightweight, and maybe the alcohol would be enough to loosen his tongue. "What's with the dog tags?"

Sherlock looked a little surprised, he had expected that, but then it turned into amusement. He had to resist the urge to back off, the detective was not exactly famous for his great sense of humor. The only time he could recall him smiling for a reason other than for a case was when Anderson accidentally fell into a sewer tank while attempting to retrieving a body. Whatever he was going to say was definitely going to be something. He could see that Sherlock was thinking of a reply, keeping him on edge as he waited eagerly. "There my boyfriends."

Thank god he hasn't touched his drink since he brought up the question, otherwise, he would have choked or spitted it out. "What?!" "I said that-" "I know what you said!" he snapped, cutting him off before he could repeat the statement. He took a second to breathe and tried to sober up, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to do this in a pub after all. "When did you get a boyfriend?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to offend him in any way while he was opening up about his personal life. It was a sensitive subject for him as many assumed he had nothing in his life besides work and drugs, making it rare for him to talk about it.

"Six months." "And you've decided to keep this information to yourself until now because..." "You've never asked before," he smiled while saying. _Little shit._ " _Why_ are you wearing his tags?" Sherlock actually looked embarrassed now, though if he pointed out the slight flush on his cheeks he would probably blame it on the alcohol. "He's been out of town for a while, visiting his sister. Whenever we're not together I.." he grabbed the tags and held them. "Oh," he realized what he was saying and couldn't help the fit of laughter the came next. "Why are you laughing?" He looked scandalized, which made it harder to stop laughing.

"It's just that, it's really sweet and so...domestic." They finished their drinks in silence except for the background noise of other people and the music that the pub played. He was too busy thinking about the fact that Sherlock had a _boyfriend_ and Sherlock didn't feel the need to add anything else to the conversation. "Anderson and Donavan are going to lose their shit when they find out."

* * *

They didn't find out until about two months later when John decided to tag along with Sherlock on a case for the first time. He had been bored and wanted to see first hand what he did for a living. Anderson had been stupid enough to insult him right in front of his ex-military boyfriend, who didn't hesitate to punch him in the face. Needless to say, no one messed with the detective again, at least not in front of John.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos ; ] I also love comments : )


End file.
